


Pinic in Yellow

by Nightlock



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlock/pseuds/Nightlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Granted some time to be able to spend with each other Hannibal and Will plan a picnic together that goes wrong. Rated for language, no beta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinic in Yellow

"I feel ridiculous..." Will muttered to himself as he walked along the lush grass with one of his faithful friends, Buster, at his side. With pep in his step Buster's pale yellow ribbon around his neck bounced about with his movements. Will's four-legged friend held a strong sense of enthusiasm for the day Will wish he had. Alas, there was nothing but bubbling dread conjuring in his gut and a dark tinge of pink coloring the omega's face. Clammy hands had been gripping the basket he was holding until knuckles were white and although not especially hot outside the omega had a thin veil of sweat at his brow.

Looking at Will now no one would guess it had been a wonderful start of the day for him with wonderfully sunny weather blessed with a soft, cooling breeze on a day off both Hannibal and Will shared. It wasn't everyday his alpha took off from dealing with patients and Will was able to break from facing demons sheeped in human clothing so deep inside he had been anticipating this day with concealed vigor. The pair had then planned this little get together of outdoor appreciation of culinary delights (because calling Hannibal's dishes just 'food' was always an understatement after all) days before planning meals, details and such. If it wasn't so damned cliche Will would have thought to be giddy at the idea. Well, as giddy as Will could openly express which was as much as a wiry smile.

It had all been a nice concept to share time together in such a way until Hannibal added another variable to the equation last minute; something not like him. What this variable was explained why a very particular man like Hannibal, keen to details down to a 'T', would leave out such a crucial element. Will could feel his face burn again at the thought of their earlier discussion.

_\-----_

_"I thought you'd like the idea, Will." Hannibal's accented voice was deep, rich and soothing, or it would have been if Will hadn't been presented with a delivery of a dress to his home so early in the morning._

_"It's a dress, Dr.Lecter. A damned dress. A damned yellow sun dress with pearls. Wait, are these real?" Will observed the jewelry raking it in hand and rolling the smooth, cool orbs between warm fingers. Yeah, they were real. Real fucking pearls to boot._

_"There's even a flower. And instructions on how to wear it all apparently." A consistent rub at the bridge of his nose was all Will could do to relieve some building tension and fight the oncoming headache he was getting from the very idea of what Hannibal had in mind. He'd have to pop some aspirin before he left. It had been quiet on the other end but Will could swear he could feel his alpha smile, no, grin on the other end. Glad he's enjoying himself._

_"I thought it'd be a nice touch, Will. It's not that uncommon after all. I thought it'd suit you." There was silence with the exception of the pattering, scratching sounds of paws against a wooden floor in the background. Then there was the sudden heavier steps of his pacing omega obviously troubled by the idea. The alpha could practically smell the anxiety through the phone line. Hannibal continued, "A matching ribbon for one of your dogs you decide to accompany us should be in there as well." Hannibal had already bargained Will only to bring one dog this time. Although his instincts gave into Will's desires more often than not Hannibal was not ready to aid in babysitting Will's entire pack on their day off for quality time._

_"I-I don't know about this. It seems so..." 'It seems so omegan' is what Will wanted to say but it was only expressed in the depths of his mind. Although it was not uncommon for omega males to dress this way, especially for their alpha, it seemed a little too much for him. Blush crept up his face at the idea and surprisingly it warmed him inside to know Hannibal went through the trouble. Worrying his lip Will hesitated before making a decision._

_"Alright. Everything is already here and you went through the trouble. Just...alright, just not somewhere where..." Will began to say but was assured Hannibal knew he desired a place not populated. There was a faint sound of a amusement from the alpha he decide not to hold back. It only made Will's face flush darker._

_"I mean it, Hannibal." His first name only saved for serious or intimate situations made the message clear. Still, it didn't kill Hannibal's amusement in the least. Will was embarrassed just agreeing to this so he's be sure not to be caught in the act of around people he knew. Hannibal had half a mind to make up a 'coincidental' run in with one of Will's colleagues just to see what he'd do. He was curious but his curiosity would have to be sated for another time. A confident smile hidden by distant communication was worn on the alpha's face like a badge of honor._

_"That's fine, Will," Hannibal started and fave details if the new location for their picnic, "See you at 2 o'clock."_

_\----_

Will had been confident, at the time of the agreement, that he could handle this. He really did but that confidence was a dying bravado of acidic anxiety that burned as hot as his face. The only thing keeping him grounded was the presence of Buster happily by his side. That, and the vacancy and open vastness of this field. There was only bright green grass with speckles of small white and yellow flowers. Leaf lush trees were scarce but massive with age. On the outskirts were thick with forest trees and brush of the outer woods. It was like a park without distractions or the people. Will didn't even l know such a place was so close to Baltimore but it was relieving; even if a little.

The sundress that was the stem of his humiliation did seem to fit him well. It also bought out the complexion of his skin, as Hannibal seemingly predicted, but that fact didn't calm the sea of doubt in his stomach. He felt absolutely out of his element and it showed on his face that stayed downcast as though there were people around he needed to avoid eye contact from.

Reaching the rendezvous point Will began to set up while he waited for Hannibal. Unlike himself to be earlier than expected but he figured the sooner they start the better so he can change. A time Will started to feel he didn't want this day to end was turning into something he wanted to end as soon as possible. It was cruel irony in a way but he accepted these terms after all.

Blanket down Will began to set up the food Hannibal had prepared. Pearls dangled from his neck as he leaned over to reach for what he needed or place items in their rightful place. Although only a stereotype for omegas Will was not adept or cultured in the skills of cooking. He almost never cooked for himself, unless it was fish he caught, accompanied by needed occasional hits of aspirin and whiskey when at home. He felt no shame in his lack of culinary skills or home economics but he had sometimes desired to be able do what Hannibal has done for him so many times before. His mind trickled with these distracting thoughts as he set up the tableware and plastic containers full of light lunch delicacies and desserts on the picnic blanket. It was like Will had been set to auto pilot as he set everything in place as he had been instructed from the helpful notes Hannibal had packed with the food. There usual taste for wine with their meals had been replaced by tea along with a small tea set for two. Will had meant to buy a nice vintage wine on his way here for Hannibal but all changed when he would be going out in this...damned dress. No way in hell he'd be walking around like this. Besides that fact he felt a tamed wave if rolling anger buried from this little proposition and unknown to Will he planned to buy an expensive brand (he couldn't afford) to appease that anger. Like spoiling Hannibal with a preferred brand would somehow cool the flames he felt. He was half ready to do so if dressed for the part. His subconscious habit to gift while angry was strong today unbeknownst to himself.

The teapot was in a tea pot cozy keeping the contents hot and ready. Everything looked in order and small sense of contentment blossomed in Will's chest. He checked his watch to see he still had time to kill. He looked out for Buster to see the dog was missing. His contentment was now replaced with worry as he searched the the usually well behaved canine. With little place to hide the search wouldn't be long.

\-----

"What happened, Will?" Hannibal had been waiting for him for about twenty-five minutes. Hannibal was a punctual man and had arrived at exactly 2 o'clock to see a nice display of their picnic but no Will in site. The alpha had instinct rush up his spine to go searching for the younger man upon the discovery he was missing but his mind pit against it. Logic and control overruled his instincts and nothing tugged within him that Will was in danger as such things can happen between an alpha and his omega. If anything Hannibal started to assume Will changed his mind about showing up in the dress but the site before him proved that theory wrong.

The omega had finally returned to their picnic site but he had faint, red scratches on his arms, hair disheveled with a missing flower but few petals tangled in his dark curls, the pearl necklace missing his shoes and his pale yellow sundress had been dirtied with deep creases. Buster was at his feet sullen by his owner's strongly emitting woes and dirtied himself with his ribbon soiled as well.

Will's eyes were downcast and he remained silent. Hannibal came to his omega's aid to check for any server forms of harm. Searching, Hannibal noticed the distance in his eyes like he was far away in his mind as though to block out what ailed him. Hannibal observed silently with no judgement in his eyes. He was really just looking for an explanation an the confirmation of Will's well being. Gentle touches anywhere to search for tenderness or pain or any physical ailment but found none.

"Will-"

"I'm sorry, Dr. Lecter." Will had cut him off with a shaken apology. The nice gift, although apprehensive to receive, had been ruined. The dress hadn't concerned Will as much as the missing pearls did. Either way, the omega remained withholding of eye contact and ignored his current state to accompany Buster on the picnic blanket. Hannibal silently followed suit seeing as Will wasn't ready to talk about it. What bothered him the most he at first always avoided speaking about. it was their first sessions of therapy all over again.

Will took the tea cozy off the teapot and hoped the tea was at least still warm. Will began to pour the tea for them both in silence and Hannibal didn't object it clear Will had no intention to speak a word of anything at the moment. Finished serving the tea a shaky hand reached for his teacup only for the grip of his fingers to betray him at the handle causing his share to spill on the blanket. Will froze in place in shock as he watched the warm liquid run and seep into the fabric. It made the omega run cold as though he saw blood pouring out instead of tea.

The omega's hand hesitantly withdrew with both now gripping at the hem of his sundress at his knees. Shoulders began to tremble as an overwhelming feeling of embarrassment, anger and humiliation tanked him all at once. It was too much and beyond his control hot tears that formed in his eyes began to stream down his face. Will was not a man who cried over every little thing or frequently, as stereotyped for omegas to be emotional, but his day had been taxing from the start. Buster sensed the sorrow of his owner and climbed on the side of Will and licked at one of his cheeks to clean the tears away only for more to fall.

"I-I'm sorry." A soft, quivering apology was like a wet whisper. Hannibal took Buster's place to provide the comfort. He took a napkin to gently wipe away tears and some dirt that was on Will's face. Accompanied by comforting words and the comforting scent of his alpha the gentle treatment had began to take effect that eventually lulled out the truth. Will's venture to find Buster, who was chasing a squirrel, lead him into the woods where he was scrapped by forest brush in his search. He had tripped along the way, face forward, and broke the heel to his matching shows so left the pair behind. Getting up Will had managed to snap his pearl necklace which causes the milky colored orbs to scatter like broken glass. It hadn't been a priority to care with his dog still nowhere in sight. He had finally found Buster empty mouthed of his chase and submerging from the entryway of a hollowed tree. Will's walk of shame had been barefoot and painful until out of the forest. Once on grass again its when it dawned on him the necklace was gone; hand ghosting over his bare neck. It was a story suited for TV on some inane show but it happened and there wasn't a fake audience to laugh.

"Will, it's alright. Let's get you and Buster cleaned up and we can continue this meal at my house." It was a hard offer to refuse. After all that bullshit Will didn't feel much like a picnic anymore. If he wasn't so embarrassed he'd be laughing at himself; this situation. He adverted his eyes from the chest of his alpha to Buster who barked as though he had agreed.

"...Alright." He felt tired and he wanted out of this dress and into his old attire again. It was thankful he always had a night bag in his trunk and had bought a change of clothes regardless. After packing up Will walked ahead with Buster at his feet.

Only steps behind Hannibal smiled that was nothing describable but dark and hungry. Will's face molten with embarrassment and tears was a treasure he stored away in his mind. Face red, cheeks stained with fresh tears and concoction of it all emitting into his omega's intoxicating scent was extraordinary. It would have been even better if he planned this turnout himself. Something dark budded in the back of his mind with gears now turning thinking of how many ways he could induce that beauty of his omega over and over again. Even if their picnic wasn't spectacular, or rather non existent, Hannibal reaped something far greater than a shared meal. A crying Will Graham has become a delicious, delectable delicacy he hopes to taste again soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by this lovely fanart on tumblr: http://loshka.tumblr.com/post/90097668230/oh-no-picnic-accident
> 
> First off, I want to apologize for any spelling/grammar errors in this fic. I proofread it multiple times but it was typed on my cellphone at 4am to kill time so mistakes are to be expected, unfortunately. Even so I apologize and will correct any brought to my attention.
> 
> Obvious major changes, compared to the fanart, would be I changed Winston for Buster. Not really because Winston is always the chosen dog but because Buster suits the very thin plot of this fic. Buster running away from being intrigued by something is reference to season 2 so figured it worked well here. Another obvious change would be why Will is crying. Not sure if it's believable but I tried. As for the cross dressing element I figured Will cross dressing fit omegaverse and stuck with that. Not to say guys can't cross dress in normal gender dynamics but I wanted to add that in. Plus, I really like omegaverse stories.
> 
> Speaking of, this is very subtle omegaverse but I wanted to try to keep the characters in character as much as possible. Especially with Will wince I didn't want to really change anything about him based on gender. I also tried to add an idea of what the dynamics are without making them a main focus since it's really just a fic inspired by fanart. Maybe in the future I can focus more on dynamics? Not sure, I don't have much confidence in my writing to pursue anything past random bouts of inspiration. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you like it! I don't mind critiques or anything like that as well. Like? Hate? Mistakes? Feel free to comment!


End file.
